Your Whistle
by msvincentvalentine
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it is a song fic, I hope you enjoy it. I will upload the cover image eventually.


Yuna watched as Tidus sprinted and lunged off the airship, into the golden clouds below.'Goodbye.' She thought,

as she turned to her guardians, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

{2 YEARS LATER}

Yuna sat on a small bench, in her gunner outfit, holding her old summoner attire. She stared at it, in her lap, as a single tear

ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes, then opened them determinedly. She quickly stood up, and transformed into her

summoner attire. Her hair became long and brown again, and she turned back into her old 17-year-old summoner self.

She smiled slightly, remembering all the good memories. Images flashed through her mind.

Tidus, laughing with her on the boat ride to Kilika.

Tidus, trying to smile but failing.

Tidus, kissing her.

Tidus, diving off the ship.

Another tear escaped her eye. *Tidus' Whistle* Yuna quickly searched around her, looking for that familar face, hearing that familar whistle. She spotted a young man, with golden blonde spiky hair, exactly like Tidus'. The man turned, and he also had Tidus' exact features.

Yuna's eyes brightened, and the man started to walk away. 'No. no!' Yuna thought, as she weaved through the

crowds of Luca.

Soon, she came to her favorite place.

The place she realized she loved Tidus.

There. Standing at the rail. Was the

man.

He stared off into the distance, and whistled.

Yuna gasped in suprise, and the man slowly faded into pyreflies.

Yuna walked to where he had stood, and whistled.

_**Im here again.**_

_**A thousand miles away from you.**_

_**A broken mess.**_

_**Just scattered pieces of who I am.**_

Yuna sang, her Songstress Dresssphere glowing around her. Her fans in the stadium cheered.

Yuna slowly walked to the edge of the lake. The very lake where she and Tidus had shared their first and last kiss. 'I will find you.' She thought. 'I promise. Like you promised me, those years ago...'

_I tried so hard._

_Thought I could do this on my own._

_I've lost so much along the way_.

As Yuna sang, her dresssphere glowed, and in a burst of pyreflies, a faded appearance of Tidus appeared beside her, singing along.

_Then I see your face._

_I know I'm finally yours._

_I find everything._

_I thought I lost before._

_You call my name._

_I come to you in pieces._

_So you can make._

_Me whole._

Tidus walked through out Zanarkand. He had just woken up from a strange dream. He was in Spira again, and Yuna was trying to find him. He shook his head, sighing. Finally, he was in his home once again. Jecht, his mother, his blitzball team, everyone was alive and happy. But...why was he so sad? He thought. Yuna. I need to tell her. I need to tell her how I feel. He decided. He then ran off, into the suburbs.

Yuna cried silently, noticing Tidus beside her, singing with her.

As she delivered her speech to the people of Spira, Yuna thought she would feel relieved. Relieved that she had finally said what she needed to her love. But, instead, she felt empty and hollow inside. Like she had no reason to keep on living.

_I've come undone._

_But you make sense of who I am._

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand._

Tidus found an opening, to the world, for he could come back alive and whole. So he could go back, to his beloved Yuna.

Yuna shook her head. 'I can't live without him. Maybe...Maybe I will see him again...in the Farplane.'

And with that, Yuna shot herself in the heart.

Tidus slowly appeared, his sea green eyes shining as he looked eagerly around, noting that he was at the lake where he and Yuna had first kissed. He whistled. No answer. He sighed.

_When I see your face._

_I know I'm finally yours._

_I find everything._

_I thought I lost before._

_You call my name._

_I come to you in pieces._

Yuna, on the brink of death, hears his whistle. She puts her hand slowly to her lips, and whistles.

Tidus, hearing a faint whistle, quickly turned around.

There was Yuna. Her chest bleeding heavily from a single gunshot. One of her hands was weakly gripping a pistol, and the other outstretched toward the lake.

'No. No! NO!' Tidus thought, as he cradled Yuna's head in his arms, knocking the pistol away with his hand, crying into her hair.

Yuna found herself being held in warm, soft, familiar arms. She looked up to find Tidus, his cheeks tear streaked, smiling at her.

"I love you." Tidus spoke.

Yuna's eyes lit up, and with her dying breath, she spoke.

"I love you too."

Tidus wailed in grief and rested his forehead against Yuna's cooling one.

After a while, he slowly lifted his head, and spotted the pistol, a couple of feet away. With a single bullet lying beside it.

_I tried so hard._

_So hard._

_I tried so hard._

_Then I see your face._

_I know I'm finally yours._

_I find everything._

_I thought I lost before._

_You call my name._

_I come to you in pieces._

_So you can make._

_Me whole._

Two bodies lay side by side. A beautiful girl, with a bullet wound in her chest, her hands clasped by a boy, with a bullet wound in his head bleeding profusely.. He kissed her forehead weakly, then his head fell back, into his own pool of blood.

_So you can make._

_Me whole._

**_I hope you like it, this is my first fanfiction. The song is_****Pieces**** by Red****_. Please let me know if you want more fanfictions. I truly enjoy writing them. I was crying while I was writing this...Until next time. Farewell. _**

**_-Isa_**


End file.
